Spirits Snippets: Ice Breaker Stephen Belial
by The Foxlady
Summary: Stephen lleva años enamorado de Ariadna, la mejor amiga de Belial. Y qué podría hacer para ser bien recomendado?
1. Default Chapter

The Spirits Snippets.  
ICE BREAKER.  
Stephen se acomodó en las gradas, observando con un libro en mano para ocultar sus ojos a Belial y Oliver haciéndose mimitos antes de un partido de quidditch, descaradamente a la vista de todo el mundo en la barrera. Que Oliver fingiera inocencia era una cosa, pero que el platinado Malfoy fingiera no saber lo que provocaban exhibièndose de esa manera... pues era una boludez. Casi se echó a reír, al ver a Bill en exactamente la misma ocupación. Pero solo casi. Stephen no miraba a la parejita con lujuria, como la mayoría, amor, como Bill, o odio, como Hugh. Podia odiar a Oliver por el amor que Ariadna le tenia, pero su mente fría y pragmática sabía que de todas las opciones, Oliver era la más improbable, aunque ni él reconociera que tenía dueño. No, observaba a Belial. Ari era su mejor amiga, y los dos se parecían lo suficiente para ser parientes, lo que de un modo u otro todos los Slyths eran. Y si alguien sabía lo que Ari sentía, era él.  
Así que Stephen estaba dispuesto a sacárselo.  
- Te han dicho que eres patético?- saludó, cerrando su libro y sentándose tras Belial en la grada, mientras el platinado Malfoy observaba a Oliver elevarse, sus delgados muslos apretando el palo de la escoba de un modo sensual. Ariadna volaba tras él, la sedentaria asistente de pociones una feroz beater protegiendo a Oliver de todo daño.  
- No hoy.- dijo Belial sin volverse.- Qué verdes están las uvas hoy, no, Steffie?- - Oliver no es más gay porque no se levanta más temprano. Lo único que necesitas es hacer tu movida, Malfoy, y Oliver caerá derecho del cielo a tus brazos-  
- No voy a asaltarlo ni a forzarlo a nada sólo para que tú tengas una chance con Ari, White-  
Stehen dejó el libro en la banca con un gesto seco. Sus ojos relampaguearon, mirando a Belial, que se volvió, el sol tras suyo, mientras las gradas chillaban una atrapada del keeper. - No crees que ya han sido cinco años de verla llorar por Oliver, que no le corresponde ni le corresponderá nunca, más que suficiente?- susurró ásperamente.  
- No que tú hayas hecho mucho.- dijo Belial inclinando la cabeza a un lado pensativamente.- Tú no sabes nada de ella. Yo sí-  
Era imposible saber si Belial sólo quería hacerlo rabiar o no. Dentro de los genes Malfoy debían estar los del inventor de la expresión " yo sé algo que tú no".  
- Y si sabes tanto, porqué no la consuelas-  
- Lo hago.- Belial sonrió.- lamentablemente, yo sí soy gay. Si no sería mía-  
- qué seguro que lo dices.- la voz de Stephen se había vuelto acero.  
- Lo digo porque lo sé. Ella y yo somos… idénticos, en muchos sentidos.- agregó, mirando a la barra de Slytherin aplaudir como locos un arriesgado giro de Oliver, su pelo flameando.- Qué te hace pensar que ella sería feliz contigo? Yo no podría aguantar tu cara de pescado congelado ni diez minutos…-  
- No es a ti al que quiero seducir-  
- Oh, si no lo logras conmigo, que soy la versión fácil…- Belial se rió perversamente.-Mal te va a ir con la versión fría. Apuesto que besarte es más aburrido que leer epitafios… y qué hablar del resto-  
Stephen se levantó, sus ojos endurecidos.- Por suerte, Ari no es una puta como tú.- - Despierta, Steffie. Ari es una mujer, pero tú no eres un hombre ni de cerca-  
Si Belial esperaba un ataque de ira de Stephen, estaba muy defraudado. El calmado Ravvie, si bien tenía las cejas fruncidas, no hizo ningún gesto brusco, limitándose a mirar con esos ojos azules de rayos X que eran su poder secreto, apenas amortiguados por los lentes. - No creo que puedas opinar.- dijo un segundo después, mientras en el cielo el equipo de Slytherin felicitaba a Oliver por un hábil foul incobrable contra el otro keeper. – Tú no sabes nada de mí-  
- Oh si sé. Todas las noches juegas un partido de ajedrez contra ti mismo, pierdes, relees tu número mensual de la Arithmancer's Magazine y te tomas una tacita de chocolate caliente antes de irte a la cama. Una pajita pensando en Ari y buenas noches. Y si querías saber, Ari usa bragas color mantequilla con encaje blanco-  
- Estás equivocado-  
- No. Lo sé, se las regalé yo-  
- No, estás equivocado en lo otro-  
- Qué, no te gusta el chocolate?- En el cielo, Oliver vio la snitch y se lanzó como una ave de presa, en línea recta. Mientras, Stephen dejó el libro en la banca y cuando todos los fans de Slytherin se levantaron para corear la atrapada de Oliver, tomó a un sorprendido Belial de los hombros y los atrajo rudamente a él.  
Belial abrió la boca para gritarle, pero se encontró con la boca ocupada, y una lengua que no era suya, eléctrica y caliente, deslizándose para dominarlo, presionando su propia lengua abajo, luego frotándose sobre su paladar como si quisiera abrirlo, unos labios duros y fuertes tomando posesión de los suyos, con hambre y pasión. Stephen lo presionó contra su cuerpo, que era sólido bajo el insípido uniforme, y sus manos lo palparon sin dudar, su espalda, sus nalgas, haciéndolo gemir en su boca, mientras las manos de Belial se aferraban torpemente a los hombros de Stephen.  
Que tan pronto como lo oyó gemir, lo soltó, los labios húmedos y enrojecidos.  
- Estás equivocado. No soy un pescado congelado. – -…-  
- Dile a Ari que soy un buen besador, quieres-  
-…-  
Stephen dio media vuelta y se fue entre la multitud que celebraba, su paso calmo como siempre, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los labios húmedos, como al descuido. Y Belial se quedó boquiabierto, sintiendo el comienzo de una risotada nacerle en la garganta.  



	2. she will be loved

She will be loved A Stefan/Olivia Snippet.

- Sólo quiero saber algo.- dijo Stephen por tercera vez, la vista baja sobre su café express. Severus Snape, sentado frente a él en la cafetería de las Tres Escobas, bebía su café irlandés con pequeños sorbos, disfrutando la carga de brandy que Rosmerta le aplicaba exclusivamente para él.  
- Exactamente, qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó Snape con cierta sequedad, casi como si temiera usar las palabras erróneas.  
- Sobre mi madre. Lo único que sé es que se llamaba Olivia White y que vivía en Northumberland, pero no he podido averiguar nada de ella. Nada-  
- Qué te ha dado la idea-  
Stefan guardó silencio un momento.- Ari-  
- Dudo mucho que ella te meta esas ideas en la cabeza: Ari tiene más sentido común que ustedes tres juntos-  
- No es eso. Es ... verla embarazada. De mí. No puedo menos que imaginarme a mi madre-  
- Stephen, necesitas un psicólogo si cuando ves a tu mujer piensas en tu madre-  
- Córtela. Usted nunca ha tenido hijos ni se ha casado, no sabe de lo que estoy hablando-  
Snape guardó silencio. Stephen miró sus ojos heridos, y habló enseguida.- Perdone. De veras perdone; no era eso lo que quería decir. Sólo quiero saber... sabe algo de mi madre?-

Ella usaba una falda de oficinista castaña, con tacos altos, pero era su única coquetería: el rostro estaba desprovisto de color o maquillaje alguno, y el pelo, de un castaño oscuro estaba recogido en un feo moño muy apretado en lo alto de la cabeza, por sobre unas gafas cuadradas aún menos atractivas.

- Siempre habrá tiempo para un poquito de crueldad.- solía decir Stefan a Ewan cuando éste lo urgía a apresurarse. Nunca eran espectaculares como los de Lucius, ni retorcidos como los de Octavius, ni menos tan magistrales como los de Severus. Era la pequeña cereza sobre el decorado pastel: pequeñas palabras, frases, acciones, que le daban ese brillo metalizado en los ojos de Stefan, que el descuidado podía confundir con el brillo normal de los anteojos.

Stefan, sentado en un rincón de esa pequeña biblioteca rural en una silla baja hecha para niños, estaba muy quieto, con una copia de la obra de C.S Lewis en las manos en las manos. Era una imagen que podría haber sido conmovedora, de no haber tenido ese brillo metalizado en los ojos que él se esforzaba tanto en mantener bajos. La amplia gabardina azul marino hacía olas a su alrededor en el piso, y el pelo negro algo despeinado brillaba, muy correctamente cortado, el cuello y puños de la camisa de un prístino color blanco bajo la corbata y la chaqueta color azul piedra. Estaba en silencio, pero sus ojos a veces se escapaban del libro y observaban a la bibliotecaria, con su aspecto casi antológico, dejando vagar la mirada por las delgadas piernas cruzadas bajo el escritorio.

- Es hora de cerrar.- dijo Olivia. Stefan no respondió, manteniendo la mirada fija en ella hasta que Olivia White, de treinta y siete años, salió de detrás del escritorio y se paró frente a él.  
- Tengo que cerrar.- dijo con sequedad, aprendida de años de aterrorizar alumnos revoltosos.  
Stefan cerró el libro, alzó la vista y la miró. Olivia casi perdió pie sobre sus tacos, literalmente, al impacto de esa mirada.  
- Tienes que hacerlo-  
Olivia abrió y cerró la boca, y se quedó desconcertada. Pensando que quizá era un ladrón ( en una biblioteca!) un asesino, un violador, apretó los puños y siseó:  
- Si no se va llamaré a la policía-  
Stefan se levantó- tan alto, tan increíblemente alto- y la miró, para luego cerrar el libro y alargárselo. Olivia no lo tomó, pero si observó bien lo largas y delgadas que eran sus manos, tan pálidas, con un anillo azul muy delicado en el dedo anular, y nada más.  
Nada más? Soltero? Y luego se retiró, con su paso sencillo.  
Para volver mañana. Era un remanso de paz, cuando venía todos los días y se sumergía en un libro infantil, desde la cinco a las siete, en que ella lo echaba.  
Dulzura, o crueldad? Y ella lo miraba, para siempre encontrarse con sus ojos azules de brillo metálico.

Se había leído las Crónicas de Narnia de cabo a rabo: todo Tolkien, todo Hans Christian Andersen, todo L.M Montgomery, todo J.K Rowling, sentado tranquilamente en una silla infantil, con las largas piernas estiradas y el abrigo como un charco descuidado alrededor. Mujeres que venían con sus hijos se le insinuaban descaradamente, pero él las ignoraba pacíficamente. Y mientras el sol bajaba por las ventanas del pequeño pueblo, Olivia se encontró observándolo, observando su quietud, su tranquilidad, su mirada absorta.  
Pero a veces, cuando se cruzaban, Stefan la miraba a los ojos y ella sentía como si una corriente eléctrica la mordiese. Era como mirar a un abismo insondable de noche: profundo, sombrío.  
La desafiaba a hablarle: lo sentía, pero no se atrevía más de lo que se hubiera atrevido a tirarle a un tigre dormido de la cola. Había amenaza velada, en sus silencios, o era su imaginación? Y eso fue hasta que un día lo vio llegar con una rosa tan oscura que en vez de rojo era casi castaña y la puso en su florero en silencio.  
Olivia White tenía treinta y siete años: había vivido su vida en un pueblo pequeño, desprovisto de toda delicadeza, de toda sofisticación. Cada día de sus treinta y siete años había sido idéntico al otro: cada noche había sido igualmente silenciosa. Y sin recursos y atada a una familia en la que sus padres se hundían en la mediocridad y la locura senil, su vida era una lenta tortura salpicada de momentos de felicidad entre sus amados libros. Sólo leía, y escapaba: en donde habían palabras elegantes y sueños de amor, leyenda y gloria. El paisaje era cada vez más gris mientras más coloridos eran los libros, y sus sueños. Contra esa red de niebla y opacidad, los ojos de Stefan eran más azules que nunca, y la rosa tan roja que hería la vista. Ella se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo, la expresión rejuveneciendo su rostro diez, veinte años de golpe. Stefan sólo asintió, y volvió a hundirse en la Crónicas de Avonlea.  
Pasó una hora, tic toc tras tic toc, y ella se levantó suavemente. Cuando Stefan alzó la vista, ella estaba de pie junto a su mesa, y no sabía qué hacer con las manos.  
- Perdona... porqué...?- se rehizo, y volvió a surgir la bibliotecaria.- Quieres... quieres un café-  
Stefan asintió, sin sonreír. Olivia se giró, nerviosa, y preparó dos cafés con manos que temblaban un poco, para ponerlo frente a él. Stefan bebió un sorbo, y la miró con placidez, como si la desafiara a seguir hablando.  
Sobre ellos, un cartel hecho a mano por ella en la pequeña biblioteca rezaba silencio.  
- Me llamo Olivia.- dijo ella, con la voz un poco destemplada.- Olivia White-  
- Stefan Wilkes.- dijo él, en voz baja.  
- Te ha...- la voz de ella temblaba un poco, tocando el libro sobre la mesa.- Te ha gustado-  
- Sí.- dijo él, con voz serena. Luego se echó atrás en la silla, y la miró fijamente.- Si quieres besarme, Olivia, no tienes porqué hacer small talk primero.- Olivia se enderezó de golpe, su rostro lechoso con dos manchas de color en las mejillas, rojas como si la hubiera herido. Se quedó por un momento sin voz, y luego habló con aspereza, su garganta rasposa de indignación.  
- Usted... engreído... salga de aquí! Salga! Atrevido! Es-  
Stefan se levantó también, desdoblándose con parsimonia de la silla baja, hasta quedar erguido en toda su estatura. Olivia era una mujer demasiado alta para ser bella, pero Stefan era aún más alto, y la dominaba con facilidad porque el abrigo lo hacía ver mucho más grande. No parecía afectado por su ira, y se limitó a mirarla a la cara sin ninguna expresión.  
- Me voy. Pero volveré.- dijo con una levísima sonrisa, depositando el libro junto a la taza, bebiéndose un sorbo del café y saliendo por la puerta con un paso muy calmado.

Esa noche, una Olivia insomne no pudo cerrar los ojos. No era sólo que el misterio de ese hombre tan bien vestido, de acento tan educado y ojos tan fríos y límpidos la mantuviera despierta: Olivia jamás había sido confrontada a un hombre, nunca había sido implicada su femineidad, nunca había sentido una masculinidad tan arrolladora y a la vez tan exasperantemente pasiva inundar su puerta. Había leído los clásicos eróticos más ardientes, pero ni el Amante de Lady Chatterley ni el marqués de Sade había llevado el sonrojo a sus mejillas como el sólo recuerdo de esa alta y angulosa figura lo llevaba. Era su silencio, y sus gestos calmos, que parecían cargados de la promesa de violencia, de pasión? Era la sensualidad de esos ojos fríos? Su cuerpo latía esa noche tendida en su pequeña cama, sus mejillas como estandartes de vergüenza esforzándose por sentirse afrentada, ofendida, y sin hallar más que deseo y decepción. Y angustia. Y si lo hubiera... si lo hubiera enfrentado?  
Cerró los ojos. Nunca lo sabría. A no ser que él... que él volviera...

Y volvió.  
A veces, se perdía unos días: luego volvía, y el corazón de Olivia salatba en su pecho, su lechosa piel sonrojándose de pies a cabeza cada vez que lo veía sentado en su silla habitual. Tuvo días, horas, semanas para observarlo, para observar la forma en que apoyaba el libro en una sola mano, que eran grandes y delicadas, o cómo el viento le alzaba el pelo que le caía en la frente en un despeinado remolino negrozulado: pudo observar cómo los pasajes tiernos le hacían entrecerrar los ojos y relajar las cejas, y cómo a veces una sonrisa incontenible iluminaba su rostro al leer, las comisuras de los ojos arrugándose como si fuera a soltar la carcajada. Pero su silencio era absoluto: su quietud, inamovible. Leía y leía, a unos metros, pero inalcanzable para ella: y el deseo de Olivia crecía y crecía, incontenible, hasta que calambres de deseo que eran casi menstruales le retorcieron el vientre cada vez que lo veía llegar. Perdió el apetito: su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, como si el sol hubiera tocado una flor frutal para hacerla fruto, o más bien como la lluvia inesperada pudre el fruto en el árbol. Cada noche se retorcía en orgasmos interminables e insatisfactorios, angustioso, sollozando a esos ojos azules, y cada día, ojerosa, con el vientre adolorido y los pechos sensibles hasta el dolor se sentaba tras el mostrador, la mirada vacía y afiebrada.

Su razón huía, y sus manos temblaban cuando él entraba a la biblioteca.

Tres semanas después, la locura la poseyó por completo. Esperó a que él hubiera llegado, instalado en su comfortable rincón, y cerró las puertas de la biblioteca atrancándolas con sillas, echando a unos niños que querían entrar con voz destemplada, aguda. Cuando volvió a entrar a la sala, Stefan la miraba. Bajó el libro, sus ojos entrecerrándose como cuando algo le divertía.  
Olivia se arrancó las ropas mientras caminaba a él, su cara roja, las manos como garras de pájaro quitándose la blusa de cuello alto, el medallón de la abuela, las gruesas medias, dejando todo caer como si se arrancase la carne para exhibirle sus huesos. Su mirada estaba perdida, enloquecida. Cuando llegó frente a Stefan, desnuda como el día que nació excepto por los zapatos de tacón ancho y el rodete, hubiera aterrado a muchos hombres: parecía una arpía, una mujer enajenada.  
Pero no a Stefan, que se quitó los lentes, los dobló, y se quitó el abrigo con un elegante movimiento de los hombros.  
- Sabía que vendrías a mí-  
Olivia se arrojó sobre él con hambre no exenta de torpeza, pero Stephen, con una flexión brusca de sus poderosos hombros la sentó en el escritorio con un esfuerzo brusco. Olivia jadeó y gritó cuando la mano de él fue directamente al punto entre sus muslos, sus dedos ásperamente buscando, penetrando, testeando, y ella se movió contra su mano tan dispuesta, tan hambrienta como si junto con su ropa se hubiera quitado su cordura. - Sí... por favor...- jadeó, los ojos en blanco, feroz como un animal en celo. Stefan sonreía.  
- Los hombres desprecian a las prostitutas, pero son las mujeres como tú las que se venden realmente barato.- susurró.- Son las mujeres como tú las que entregarían mucho más que carne por una caricia, una sola caricia... no es así, Miss White-  
Si las palabras de Stefan llegaron al cerebro de Olivia, ella no fue capaz de procesarlas. Tocada por primera vez, entregada al hombre que había poblado sus pesadillas febriles, jadeó cuando el primer orgasmo que alguien le produjera se abrió paso en su cuerpo, doloroso como si se lo arrancasen de cada nervio, una dulzura agriada hacía mucho tiempo, el verano ya lejos.  
Se retorció, sus muslos separados, los dedos de Stefan brutales y exigentes, la fricción quemante. - Aah... por favor...- Olivia, apoyada en las manos, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, la boca abierta en jadeos cortos y rápidos, sus caderas empujándose contra Stefan a pesar de la aspereza y el dolor, guiada por un instinto más antiguo que el placer. - Nunca has hecho esto, verdad?- la voz de Stefan era burlona, casi cruel. Olivia, las piernas abiertas, se quedó tendida en el pupitre, sus pies con zapatos de tacón lo único que llevaba puesto además de los lentes empañados de sudor.  
- No... por favor-  
- Ruégame-  
-... te lo suplico... ah...- Olivia dejó escapar un gemido cuando el pulgar de Stefan abrió súbitamente su ano, mientras los dedos seguían moviéndose dentro de su vagina.- por favor-  
- Por favor qué-  
- Cualquier... cosa-  
- Muy bien.- dijo Stefan, quitándose los lentes con una mano que los manchó de fluidos y sangre.- Ven acá.- agregó, desabrochándose los pantalones y tomándola del pelo. Olivia jadeó de dolor, y cayó torpemente de rodillas frente a él, para encontrarse de pronto asfixiada por la carne dura y caliente que se hundió en su boca y siguió hasta el fondo de su garganta. Asfixiándose, Olivia manoteó, pero la presa en su pelo era firme y brutal, y cuando los espasmos de rechazo inundaron su garganta Stefan respiró hondo y sólo la retuvo, hundiendo las uñas en su cuero cabelludo. Cuando al fin la soltó, Olivia se halló con la boca y la nariz llena de bilis amarga, mientras que Stefan tenía sangre bajo las uñas.  
- Arrodíllate en la mesa.- ordenó, su mano arrastrándola de nuevo. Olivia, medio ahogada aún, hizo lo que le ordenaba, aunque su estómago aún se retorcía: pero allí estaba de nuevo esa mano entre sus piernas, hundida en ella, sujetándola.  
- Qué tanto me deseas?- susurró Stefan: Olivia no podía hablar, y no fue hasta que un revés en sus nalgas pálidas las volvió rojo encendido y ella gritó que encontró su voz.  
- Yo... te deseo!- jadeó.- Por favor-  
- Dí mi nombre-  
- Stefan-  
- Dilo otra vez!- dijo de súbito, moviéndose entre sus piernas, aferrándolas y empujándose dentro de ella de un tirón. Olivia sintió como algo se resistía y luego cedía, y su grito de angustia, triunfo y terror tomó la forma de su nombre:  
- STEFAN-  
- Otra vez... no quiero que se te olvide nunca...- Stefan era sombrío y temible sobre ella, moviéndose con hábiles, pero secos empujes, las piernas de Olivia temblando en sus hombros. Olivia se aferró al pupitre con ambas manos, segura de que iba a caerse: el mundo giraba y se retorcía mientras el dolor inundaba su vagina y el placer le explotaba en la cabeza. - Stefan... stefan... stefan... ah... stefan... stefan... stefan... stefan... ah...- gimió en una letanía, mientras el orgasmo le era arrancado otra vez por la mano de Stefan en su clítoris, moviéndose con ausente crueldad. Olivia se le aferró, sollozando mientras la creciente ola la arrebataba, pero el ritmo de Stefan continuaba rápido y brutal, hasta que de pronto, su mano le aferró el cuello, y sus ojos la miraron, entrecerrados, su azul sombreado de locura.  
- Cállate. Cállate.- susurró, sin detener su brusco movimiento. Luego le alzó más las piernas, y alternó las embestidas entre su sexo y su recto, doblándola hasta que su cuerpo protestó: pero esa mano en la garganta la ahogaba, el peso del cuerpo de Stefan y su ruleta rusa de placer la sujetaban... Olivia se convulsionó una vez más, su boca abierta en un grito silencioso, mientras un tercer orgasmo inundaba su sexo de humedad: pero sólo entonces notó los labios de Stefan moverse, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, la letanía que sus labios susurraban.  
severus severus severus severus severus.  
Stefanestalló en su vagina con un leve jadeo y una inspiración honda, sujetándola mientras uno o dos pequeños movimientos perfeccionaban su placer. Se quedó allí en los que parecía un momento eterno, hundido entre sus piernas, el rostro echado atrás, respirando agitado, hasta que se apartó, arreglándose la ropa. Temblorosa y torpe, Olivia se recogió temblando sobre el pupitre, desnuda, el pelo en una masa indócil, todo su desnudo cuerpo doliendo. Vio la espalda de Stefan, y alargó la mano: pero una mirada de él la congeló en su sitio.  
- Volverás?- susurró.  
- Podría volver.- dijo él, limpiando sus lentes antes de colocárselos, su rostro pétreo excepto por una gota de traspiración en su frente.  
- Volverás-  
Stefan se dirigió a la puerta, y habló por encima de su hombro.  
- No-  
Cuando cerró la puerta, se llevó la cordura de Olivia con él. Cuando nueve meses luego la estricta, frígida, ridícula bibliotecaria fue madre para la diversión del pueblo entero, la familia que había alimentado y ofrecido su juventud la repudió.  
Stefan nunca supo que era padre: murió pocos meses después de esa maldad gratuita.  
Un año después, poco antes de que Olivia muriese en la miseria y la desesperación, Stephen fue tomado bajo el ala del Estado. Cuando creció, lo único que sabía era el nombre su padre y de su madre. Snape y Lucius le habían hablado horas de Stefan. Pero nadie había podido hablarle de su madre, nadie excepto Snape, a quien Stefan había detallado sus crueles diversiones.

- Tu mamá? Era un mujer bellísima que le robó el corazón el corazón a tu padre...- empezó Snape a hablar sobre su capuchino, mientras Stephen bebía sus palabras. Severus hiló una larga historia de amor a primera vista y tierna resignación: una historia que bien podría haber estado consignada en uno de los libros de Olivia. Trazó el retrato de una mujer joven, bella, romántica y dulce, una mujer de espesa cabellera suelta y ojos de paloma, dispuesta a todo por amor. Stephen lo oyó con los ojos abiertos, que se bordeaban de lágrimas a veces en silencio, mientras Snape continuaba su historia, hasta el dulce y terrible final: su padre abandonando a su madre por temor a los mortífagos, ella muriendo sola de enfermedad, dejándolo en un orfanato. Le habló de su dulzura, de su belleza, de su noble y puro amor: le habló de sus besos y sus caricias, de su delicada figura, del apasionado, idólatra amor que ella y su padre habían compartido. Snape habló por horas, hasta que quedaron solos en la cafetería: habló con la voz pausada con que se le cuentan cuentos a los niños, y a la vez con la suavidad con que un pintor culmina una obra maestra directamente de su imaginación.  
Y mintió. Sus palabras fijaron a Olivia White, esa Olivia White de fantasía, en la mente y en el corazón de Stephen. Stephen se enamoró por completo de esa madre que no había conocido, se enamoró como sólo los hombres que aman la historia se enamoran de mujeres muertas mucho antes de que nacieron.  
Y por primera vez, aunque fuera después de muerta, Olivia fue amada, amada de verdad.

Look for the girl with the broken smile And she will be loved... 


End file.
